


worthy?

by wolf_lover



Series: short-story's [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_lover/pseuds/wolf_lover
Summary: Was she worthy?





	

                                                                                                                 

 

The avengers just finished a fight with DOOM bots when Thor suddenly realised his hammer Mjolnir wasn’t attached to his belt. 

He called his friends that were around him cleaning rubble up. If anyone had seen his hammer.

The avengers looked at each other and shook their head.  

When Thor began to frown, they began searching for Mjolnir.

When after half an hour they didn’t find Mjolnir.

They began to panic.

The moment they wanted to call SHIELD for help.

They heard a tiny voice behind Thor.

Saying ""Hey Miste' "

They turned around looking for who talked. 

They saw a 5 year old girl standing there with Mjolnir by her feet.  

When the girl saw that the avengers were looking at her.

She picked up the hammer and gave it to Thor.

"You dropped this Miste'." The 5 year old said.

And then skipped away. 

The avengers looked dumbfounded at the little girl who skipped away.

The little girl who picked Mjolnir up like it was a feather. 


End file.
